


focused on the details

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Derek is always paying attention.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 60





	focused on the details

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings

“Derek, pay attention!” Stiles admonishes as he’s highlighting the movie they’re watching.

What Stiles doesn’t seem to understand is he’s always focused - just not necessarily on what they’re doing.

Derek pays attention to every detail of Stiles.

The constellation of moles.

The complex coffee orders at noon, with black coffee’s at 8 AM, and hot chocolate’s at night. 

The loose tongue when alcohol is in play.

A favorite pillow.

The sloppy affection when he’s over-tired.

The running catalogue of smiles.

How dumb people make him breathe in a different pattern.

Derek is in tune with Stiles’ every movement and gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran across 'Details' by Billy Currington and those lyrics are so cute.


End file.
